Cuentos para no dormir
by pixi-chiqui
Summary: Los cuentos de niños, suelen ser historias llenas de inocencia, ternuara y lecciones de la vida, pero Madara parece querer cambiar este echo, porque cuando se pone a contarle una historia a su hijo... acaba montando un lemon  Madazetsu  Mpreg


PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad**)**

**Notas de la no autora (pixi-ice):** de nuevo yo aquí publicando un fic de mi querida amiga que tanto chantaje me costó que escribiera, pero ya sabéis. Todo por el proyecto madazetsu ;) Esta vez si que puso disclaimer, pero no puso la nota del proyecto ¬¬ me vengare WAJAJA! siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin subir sus fics a esta cuenta, pero mi amiga... tuvo la genial idea de en ve de pedirme buscar la contraseña de esta cuenta pedir un cambio de contraseña que nunca uso, asi que tuve que estar media hora cambiando la contraseña de nuevo ¬¬ si la quieres pídemela que te la paso luego.

**Notas del fanfic:**

Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo con otro Madazetrsu que espero que sea de su agrado.

SIento mucho tenerles a la espera de la continuacion de mi fic Sasunaru, pero les aseguro que estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo en esa continuación.

Sin más, espero que disfruten de este Lemon un tanto peculiar.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishi-gay xP.

CUENTOS PARA NO DORMIR  
>En ese cuarto de la organización, una pareja rodaba abrazados sobre cama, entres besos y risas.<br>El mayor de la pareja, el cual en estos instantes estaba sobre el otro sin camisa y solo con un pantalón de pijama, no paraba de acariciarle los costados al menor el cual reía por las cosquillas y le pedía que parase.  
>— No eres muy convincente así Zuzu — decía Madara ahora debajo del menor, una vez que pararon, quedando el bicolor sobre su regazo mientras que dejaba que el moreno le acariciase los muslos con una mano y con la otra le acariciase la mejilla derecha.<br>— Mmm… Madara, ¿vamos a hacerlo ahora?, Hisoka está por llegar de jugar, pero si quieres.  
>El mayor simplemente sonrió y se recostó un poco para alcanzar a besar a su pareja la cual estaba sonrojada a más no poder.<br>El beso duraba mucho, por lo que Madara decidió profundizarlo atrayendo a su sonrojado Zuzu por las caderas a la vez que este pasaba sus brazos a través de su cuello. Poco después el mayor decidió aumentar el sonrojo del joven, por lo que bajó un poco las manos y comenzó a acariciar, manosear y pellizcar los glúteos de Zetsu por debajo de la tela del pantalón que llevaba puesto en esos instantes. Madara, aparte de conseguir su objetivo, logró unos gemidos de queja también, pero justo cuando iba a responder con su típica sonrisa prepotente, después de separarse y que lo único que les unía era un fino y cristalino hilillo de saliva; la puerta se abrió mostrando a un pequeño bicolor de pelo negro de no más de ocho años con el pijama puesto.

— Papá, padre, yo...  
>Ambos padres se giraron para ver a su hijo, uno completamente sonrojado por cómo les había pillado y otro con una expresión de enfado.<p>

— Esto no es lo que piensa Hiso-chan, tu padre y yo… — se intentaba excusar Zetsu a la vez que se bajaba de Madara

— ¿Qué quieres Hisoka? — preguntaba Madara molesto mientras le cogía a Zetsu la mano y le volvía a sentar a su lado de la cama con un tirón.  
>Hisoka, que estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver parpadeó muchas veces incrédulo para después agitar mínimamente la cabeza y acercarse a sus padres.<p>

— Yo me quería dormir, pero no cogía el sueño, así que decidí pediros si me contabais un cuento.

—Eres muy mayor para eso Hisoka.  
>El menor chasqueó la lengua como fastidio. Zetsu le miró y después a su pareja, y le pidió que le contasen juntos un cuento a su hijo, que no importaba su edad. Madara se negaba, pero entonces Zetsu le empezó a acariciar la espalda y a susurrarle en el oído, cosa que funcionó.<br>Todos se fueron a la habitación del menor de los Uchiha pero tal y como estaban, por lo que el bicolor mayor iba con la ropa un poco revuelta y mostrando algunas de las marcas que el Uchiha mayor le había hecho, por lo que sonreía orgulloso.  
>Hisoka abrió la cama y se metió en ella, pero fue Zetsu quien le arropó y le besó en la frente a la vez que Madara cogía una silla y la colocaba en frente de la cama en la cual estaba el pequeño de lado mirándole.<p>

— Ven Zuzu — decía a la vez que palmeaba sus muslos.

El aludido, un poco cohibido y sonrojado, se acercó y se sentó en las piernas del mayor, el cual le abrazó por la cadera y comenzó a besarle la nuca, sonrojándole aún más.  
>El menor de los Uchiha, al ver por dónde iban los tiros, comenzó a "toser", a lo que sus padres le pidieron perdón.<p>

— Bueno, comencemos. Había una vez tres hermanos —comenzaba Madara a la vez que mostraba sus dedos índice, corazón y anular de su mano derecha y miraba de reojo a Zetsu con una sonrisa lujuriosa — y decidieron ir a un volcán, que estaba inactivo, un día como excursión.

— ¿Y cómo era de alta la montaña, padre? — preguntaba Hisoka observando mediante el rabillo del ojo.  
>Madara volvió a sonreír, y le besó a Zetsu la nuca. Se agachó lo suficiente como para que su mano llegase a tocar el pie de su bicolor.<br>— Pues era desde aquí, hasta… — decía mientras subía la mano por el costado derecho del joven acariciándoselo y sacándole sonrojo a ambas partes hasta llegar a la nuca — aquí. Así que, cuando llegaron a la falda — Madara volvió a su posición inicial — empezaron a subir, pero para no cansarse iban rodeándola

— poco a poco, el mayor rodeaba sensualmente el cuerpo de Zetsu a la vez que iba elevando la mano.

— Mmmm… Madaraaa, para — pedía Zetsu, pero no consiguió que Madara se detuviera ya que uso la excusa de que le tenían que contar la historia a su hijo.

— En fin, continúo. Cuando llegaron hasta lo más alto de ese volcán, se fascinaron con su belleza, pero, de repente, poco a poco empezó a llover, por lo que empezaron a bajar rápidamente por la parte de atrás, ya que el mayor de todos juraría haber visto antes una cueva por ahí.

— ¿Una cueva padre? ¿Y por dónde estaba?

— Por aquí — respondió Madara a la vez que le acariciaba el culo a su pareja provocándole la aparición del sonrojo.

— ¡Ah no! No pienso dejar que los hermanos entren en la cueva, que se jodan mojándose bajo el agua, pero que no pongan un solo pie en mis terrenos.

Madara rió ante esto y el pequeño decía que su papa se había metido demasiado en el cuento, que se calmase y dejase a su padre continuar con la historia; a lo que el bicolor mayor simplemente podía responder, con todo su dolor, si su hijo le odiaba. El Uchiha de más edad le besó el costado de la cabeza y se metió los "tres hermanitos" en la boca para representar su humedad.

— Bueno, pues verás hijo, la cueva era muy oscura y los hermano no se atrevían a entrar por miedo a lo que hubiese ahí adentro, por lo tanto, le pidieron al mayor de todos que entrase a explorar él el primero. El hermano tanteó un poco la entrada y lentamente entraba y saltaba para saber cuánto de alto era la cueva, se movía de izquierda a derecha para ver su anchura… estaba un poco estrecha — decía mientras movía el dedo corazón en el interior del bicolor de más edad y sonreía triunfante por ello.

— Ah, M-Madaraaa… no puedes… mmm .  
>El pequeño, al ver la cara de su papá se recostó un poco y preguntaba que qué pasaba, a lo que su padre simplemente respondió que es que su Zuzu tenía miedo de que el niño se quedase atrapado en la cueva o algo por el estilo. El menor simplemente meneó la cabeza y le acarició la mano a su papa para calmarle como a los perros o niños pequeños y le decía que era sólo un cuento, y qué eso no pasaba en la vida real para luego volverse a tumbar.<p>

— Si tú supieras hijo mío, si tú supieras… ¡ah! — Zetsu miró de reojo a Madara con la boca un poco entreabierta y el entrecejo lo más fruncido que podía, que no era mucho.

— Perdón, perdón. Me he adelantado, verás Hisoka, el hermano mayor vio que no había nada ahí, sólo notó que era un lugar muy acogedor y cálido, por lo que se fue a por sus hermanos y les dijo que no tuviesen miedo, que no había nada. Aún así, el más pequeño de todos tenía miedo por lo que el mediano de los hermanos decidió entrar con el mayor y repetir las mismas acciones que había hecho antes el último. Cuando y se cercioraron de que ahí no había nada malo y cogían bien, fueron a por el menor, el cual, con un poco de miedo todavía fue entrando pegadito a sus hermanos. Para que ya perdiese del todo el miedo, le llevaron al interior y se empezaron a mover.  
>Madara movía los dedos en el interior de Zetsu a la vez que este se mordía el labio inferior para evitar soltar algún que otro gemido delatador aunque a veces se le escapaba algún que otro a la vez que su sonrojo aumentaba progresivamente.<br>El mayor sacó los dedos de su interior con la escusa de que oyeron a alguien diciéndoles que saliesen de su propiedad. Era un hombre grande y robusto, alto para su edad que traía consigo un montón de contenedores metálicos llenos de leche, y tenía que guardarlos en la cueva para que no se pusiera mala.

— ¡Eso sí que no! Qué se joda el viejo ese, no va a entrar ahí, nadie va a entrar. Esa cueva es… es… Es una cueva con pinturas de la prehistoria y la pueden fastidiar.  
>El azabache mayor sonrió y acarició el muslo del más joven con una mano mientras que con la otra se iba abriendo los pantalones y bajando los calzoncillos lentamente.<p>

— Pero Zuzu… ese pobre hombre lleva mucho tiempo dejando ahí su leche y esta vez viene con mucha, lleva casi todo el día con ella y como no la guarde en esa cueva que está a la temperatura perfecta y es tan acogedora se pondrá mala, ¿o prefieres que la meta en la boca del volcán?  
>— Papá, eres malo con el pobre hombre gordo, fuerte y alto de la historia, él tiene que dejar la leche, ¿o es que quieres que el hombre se rompa la espalda o algo?<br>— Yo… esto… yo… ¡quiero vivir!  
>El menor simplemente miró extrañado a su papá y le pidió a su padre que continuase, cosa que el mayor le agradeció de corazón.<p>

— Pues como iba contando, el hombre entraba lentamente por si los niños habían tocado algo, pero nada. Zuzu, no llores, la cueva del hombre está igual de caliente y cálida que siempre, aunque un poco estrecha también.

— Que te den — masculló entre dientes Zetsu al sentir como Madara iba entrando lentamente en su interior, por suerte su hijo estaba tumbado dándoles la espalda y no vería nada. No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al sentir como el Uchiha entró del todo.

— Pero… ¿sabes que pasó cuando el hombre estaba a punto de soltar la leche Hisoka?

El menor simplemente negó y el azabache miró a su Zuzu, el cual aún temblaba un poco y le preguntó que si él lo sabía. "Por favor, que no sea un terremoto" fue lo único capaz de decir.  
>Madara le acarició la nuca y le dijo que para su desgracia si era eso. Empezó a moverse como la velocidad del terremoto, primero lenta y luego rápida, mientras Zetsu repetía una y otra vez que no tenía derecho alguno a hacerle eso. EL mayor abrazó a Zetsu por la cintura mientras le embestía una y otra vez cada una más acertada que la anterior, y oculto su cabeza en la espalada de su amado.<br>Para Zetsu, eso era una tortura, se sentía tan bien, pero no podía hacer sonido alguno, sobre todo por conservar la inocencia de su pequeño, y eso era algo realmente costoso ya que tenía a Madara todo el día a su lado acosándolo.

— Bu-Bueno Hisoka… y justo cuando el… terremoto paró, después de unas fuertes envestidas, la… la leche que llevaba el hombre se… se salió toda por… POR QUE SE CALLERON LOS BOTES, agg… Zuzu, eres genial, te amo— decía Madara mientras intentaba regular su respiración y le acariciaba por detrás la frente a su Zuzu y le apartaba los mechones, el cual estaba echado un poco hacia atrás, con la boca abierta tensamente y un sonrojo que no superaba a los de Nagato pero se acercaba mucho; sus ojos estaban empañados y su pecho iba a un ritmo acelerado. ¡Ah! Y tenía la parte de delante de los pantalones de adelante empapada.

— Padre, tu historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero al parecer a papá le gustó, por lo que ha de ser buena. No he conseguido dormirme. ¿me cuentas otra?

— Claro… espera sólo un poco — respondió mirando al joven, al cual luego le susurró si se había dado cuenta de que le enseñaron a su hijo como se hace el sexo, por lo que sólo le oía decir: "Mundo cruel, ¿por qué me odias?"

**fin:)**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Qué les pareció?

Es un lemon un poco raro la verdad no sé de donde salió xP.

Muchos besos a todos los que hayan leído este fic, y si les gustó la pareja les ruego que escriban un madazetsu.

Para los que quieran saber que significa Hisoka, su significado es Reservado, como Uchiha que es.

Kissus a todos, espero sus reviws.


End file.
